Old Bickermans House
by XTroypayX
Summary: There's a house down the road, parted from everything. Old Bickerman's House. People who go in, don't come back. Walking into a pile of wood is walking into a Death Trap. Six Teenagers, One Scary House. Never underestimate Old Bickerman. TROYPAY, RYELLA.
1. Trailer

**The House down the Road,**

_Shows Old Bickerman's House_

_All the other houses are further away._

**Is not just an old House.**

"My Dad told me the house is haunted"

"Really?!"

**Taking a visit,**

_The gang nudging Sharpay towards the front door._

"why me?"

**Is a death trap.**

"What was that?!"

_Flashes to Ryan and Gabriella._

"ah! My leg's stuck!"

**People who go in,**

"Who would live here?"

"Not me"

**Never come back.**

_Screaming_

"Sharpay?!"

_Flashes to Troy and Sharpay._

"The rooms filling up with water!"

"Troy i'm stuck"

_Flashes to Taylor and Chad_

"Taylor, Run!"

"Why?!"

"Just Run!"

_Flashes to Ryan and Gabriella_

"Ah! Ryan!"

"What?!"

**Starring..**

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Sharpay running from a room._

_Sharpay falling into a cellar_

**Zac Efron**

_Troy kissing Sharpay_

_Troy holding a gun_

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Gabriella screaming._

_Falling down._

**Lucas Grabeel**

_Ryan holding a knife._

_Ryan running after something_

**Monique Coleman**

_Taylor finding an old bookcase_

_Taylor reading a a old newspaper_

**And Corbin Bleu**

_Chad breaking a window_

_Chad jumping off a staircase_

**Old Bickerman's House**

_Front Door Slamming._

"No! Open you stupid thing"

_Sharpay screaming._

"Someone Help!"


	2. Movie, Pizza and Stories

Today was Friday. Movie night. They've had it every Friday for the past 9 weeks. They usually come to Sharpay and Ryans house. Today was Chad's choice of Movie. "Popcorn Ready?" Gabriella asked.

"Yup" Sharpay put to bowls on the table.

"What's the movie today?" Taylor asked.

"Okay, i thought Texas Chainsaw Massacre was a bit crap so, i chose House of 1000 corpses" Chad said.

"Ew!!!" Sharpay tugged onto Troy hard.

"Turn down the lights!" Troy yelled.

"Why Horror?" Gabriella squealed.

"Why couldn't you choose...Transformers or something?" Sharpay added.

"I don't wanna watch your sappy chick flicks" Chad said.

"That's all you girls do" Ryan said.

"But Why Ho-" Gabriella was cut off.

"Shh!!"

"Sorry"

**1 hour later**

"Don't open the door! Don't open the door! Eek!" Sharpay put the cushion in front of her face.

"Look at the Blood" Chad said, popcorn falling out of his mouth.

"Chill Pay, it's a movie" Troy reassured her.

"Yeah but it's about serial killers!" Sharpay squeaked.

"Shut up!" Chad said, throwing Popcorn on her.

"God get a small knife next time, not a machete!" Gabriella yelled at the screen.

"Jeez, do you people have brains?" Taylor asked.

"No he's dead" Chad said.

"Well that answers my question." Taylor said.

"Oh no!" Sharpay shouted.

"What?!" Everyone asked.

"The Hot one's opening the door!" Sharpay said.

Everyone looked at her.

But most importantely Troy.

"Well there has to be a hot looking one doesn't there?" Sharpay said.

"Can we just focus?" Chad asked.

* * *

After the movie, Sharpay looked petrified. She hated horror movies.

"Pay?" Troy asked.

"..." She didn't answer.

"Well that was cheerful" Gabriella said.

"Come on Pay it was just a movie" Troy said.

"A movie with serial killers" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, thanks Gabs" Sharpay said.

Ding Dong

"I'll get it" Sharpay ran to the door.

"A cheese and tomato, and hot pepperoni" The pizza man said.

Sharpay handed him the money.

"Thanks" She shut the door.

"Pizza's here!" She yelled.

They all sat in a circle on the floor.

"Boy that movie was one of the grossest, wicked movies ever." Chad said.

"No it wasn't" Sharpay said.

"It was like that story my dad told me when i was 10, but without the killing blood bits" Taylor said.

"Oh...do tell" Ryan said.

"Okay, there was this old guy, Mr. Bickerman, who lived down the street-" Taylor said.

"Oh Old Bickermans house, the creepy pile of wood at the end of the road" Chad said.

"Ssh!"

"Anyway, he was cruel and vile. This was the 60's. And he didn't like kids or being interrupted. Then one day he didn't come out of the house." Taylor said.

"What d'you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Like he died in the house or i don't know, something" Taylor said.

"The spiders probably ate him" Ryan snickered.

"Ew! Details!" Sharpay said.

"And the house is haunted by his ghost, people who go in, never come back" Taylor said.

"why did your Dad tell you this story?" Troy asked.

"It was Halloween, he had to keep me away from the chocolate" Taylor said.

"That figures (!)" Gabriella said.

"Is it true though?" Sharpay asked.

She seemed to be the only one concerned about the house.

"Nah! Just a bunch of rubbish" Taylor said.

"But you never know." Chad said.

"Huh?"

"We could check the place out" Chad added.

"Yeah and become ghosts too" Gabriella said.

"We could see if this "Old Bickerman" dude does haunt the place" Chad said.

"I'm in for it" Troy said.

"Me too" Ryan said.

"We're up for it" Taylor said, referring to herself and Gabi.

Everyone looked at Sharpay.

"Oh fine" She sighed.

"Great, tomorrow at 3 outside Old Bickerman"


	3. Old Bickermans House

**Thanks for the reviews guys xxx!**

* * *

"Well there it is" Troy said, looking at a house that looked like it hadn't been visited since the Wizard of Oz was made.

"If any dirt get's on my jeans, i'm so going to kill you Chad" Sharpay said.

"Okay here goes" The 6 walked towards the rudded old door.

"Okay any volunteers?" Gabriella asked.

With that only 5 of them stepped back.

Sharpay was left forward.

Since she didn't know.

"Go on open it" Troy nudged his girlfriend further.

"Why me?!" She asked.

"Well you are the closest" Ryan said.

She moved her hand towards the door handle.

The door opened. She hadn't even touched it.

"Wow...it knew were coming" Sharpay said, a little freaked.

"Maybe it's a broken door" Taylor said.

"Maybe" Troy said.

They stepped inside.

Hearing the floorboards creak, made Sharpay really uneasy.

The edged further into the house.

It was dark and really creepy.

"Okay i've seen enough!" Sharpay shrieked and started to run towards the door.

The door slammed before she got closer.

"Oh shit! Open you stupid thing!" She yelled, rattling the handle.

It didn't open.

"Broken door?!" She yelled.

It was now dark.

Pitch black.

"Anybody got a light?" Ryan asked.

"Preferbally our cell phones?" Chad asked.

They all got out their phones out.

There was a bright ember of light.

"I can't keep my phone like this, it'll go out" Gabriella said.

"My phone has a light on it" Sharpay said.

The light lit up.

"Ah!" Gabriella shrieked.

There was a horrible painting on the wall, of an old man.

"That must be him" Troy said.

"Oh god didn't they have conditioner in those days?" Sharpay asked.

"Hey guys! Look i found some candles and ancient lanterns" Gabriella said.

"I found some matches too" She added.

They lit the lanterns.

"Okay, we let's find an exit first"

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"Nothing" Ryan said.

"Nada" Troy said.

"Oh man, we're trapped in an haunted house, that has no electricity or heating" Gabriella said.

Sharpay started to hyperventilate.

"Pay, breathe, slowly" Ryan said.

"Man i've seen spooky, but this is spooky-er" Chad said.

"Well lets explore the house first"

Troy and Sharpay went towards the kitchen.

"Oh god" Sharpay said, seeing the distorted kitchen.

She pulled open a drawer and a couple of spiders scuttled out.

"Eek!" She screamed.

"It's okay...just spiders" Troy said.

"Spooky house + Spiders equals Spookier house!" Sharpay said.

"Just chill" Troy said.

They heared creaking.

"What was that!?" Sharpay panicked.

Sharpay was amount to scream.

Troy put his hand over her mouth.

"Argh!"

It was Ryan and Gabriella.

"What are you guys doing here?" Troy asked.

"Sorry, we got lost!" Gabriella said.

"Well you guys almost gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry!"


End file.
